


In the Family Way

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel Lance, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak have a loving relationship. It gets even better when Felicity discovers she's pregnant. A trip to the doctors reveals that Laurel is too and now she has to reveal the news to her two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a hardcore Lauolicity shipper. I think the three of them would even each other out perfectly. And after way to much time discussing and daydreaming about this ship this is what I came up with.
> 
> I'm debating writing more of these but I haven't decided to leave it here or continue with the series.
> 
> Timeline is somewhere after season 4.

Laurel stood staring at the test results in her hand. This wasn’t possible. It was but it was unexpected. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. It had just been seven weeks ago Felicity had found out she was pregnant and now Laurel was holding a paper in her hand saying she was too. She just hoped Oliver took the news better this time than the mini freak out he had when Felicity announced her own. Laurel decided that laughter was the better option.

She had just thought it was a stomach bug. Watching Felicity handle her pregnancy like she was made to do this never let her think that when she started getting sick it was morning sickness. The last seven weeks had at least let her get a glance of what to expect. And Felicity really did glow at 15 weeks. She couldn’t wait until she saw her girl start to show. Oliver was going to go crazy.

She had wanted to see the two of them all day but between what she needed to get done at work and queen consolidate just getting back on its feet all three of them were busy. It wasn’t until they were all in the arrow cave she got to see them for the first time all day. Laurel bounced over to Felicity and kissed her. “You’re in a good mood.” Laurel nodded and walked over to Oliver and kissed him too. “I’m in a very good mood.” Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist. “You going to tell us what has you bouncing around here?” Laurel kissed him again and backed away. “Later, when we’re done for the night. Anything major happening?” She watched as Felicity typed away at the computer. She would never be able to understand how she did it, but they were lucky to have the blonde hacker watching out for them. She was truly a goddess on the computer. “A couple of drug dealers but it looks fairly quiet tonight. I guess even the bad guys need a night off.”

Maybe she shouldn’t be going out there. Both had worried about Felicity and for the most part she was safe behind the computer but Laurel was actually putting herself in danger. “Oh what did the doctor say?” Laurel was pulled from her thoughts at Felicity’s question. Looking up she saw both her lovers watching her and when she glanced at John and Thea they were looking at her curiously. “Oh it’s nothing serious. Should go away soon.” Soon being the next few months and not days but she could tell them that later. “Let’s get suited up, so we can get back here.”

Laurel started to walk away when Thea’s voice stopped her. “Laurel if you’re not feeling well why don’t you take tonight off? The three of us can handle this.” She hestitantly stepped back but nodded her head. Oliver walked over to Felicity and gave her a kiss and placed his hand on her stomach. It was a habit he had gotten into since learning their blonde was pregnant. It didn’t matter that it was to early to feel the baby it seemed like he just loved touching her. “Keep Felicity company.” Laurel stole Oliver’s chair and wheeled it up beside Felicity.

The two talked for a couple of hours about the baby and work and Felicity tried to keep getting the information of her good mood out of Laurel but she kept her mouth shut. Every once in a while they would glance at the monitors to make sure the team was alright but nothing else was showing up. Nothing else the police weren’t able to handle on their own. They were glancing through a baby catalog when everyone returned. “I think this is a new record. Everyone came back with no injuries.”

“Yeah, it stayed a quiet night. I’m going to head home to my family. Call me with the good news tomorrow.” They waved Diggle off with goodbyes and glanced at Thea. “What? Fine fine I’m headed home too. I expect to be called first.” The youngest Queen gave everyone a hug before heading off. Laurel was practically bouncing in her seat but this time it was nervous energy instead of excitement.

“Yeah, I think it’s a good news. Remember how I said the doctor said I shouldn’t be sick for to much longer?” Oliver and Felicity nodded and motioned for her to continue. “Soon is going to be close to another ten weeks. I’m pregnant.” She brought her hand up to her mouth and nibbled on her fingertips. Felicity’s squeal and hug made her feel more relaxed. “This is wonderful. They’ll have someone to play with. How far along are you? It’s been morning sickness. I can’t believe we’re going to be moms together. I mean we already were because my baby is your baby too but this is… I mean two babies.” Laurel couldn’t help be laugh and place her hand on her stomach as she glanced over at Oliver.

She knew Felicity would be supportive but how would he take to fathering two children. Shock was apparent but there was something else she didn’t like the look of. “You’re pregnant.” Laurel nodded in anticipation. “Oliver, this is a good thing.” Leave it to Felicity to be able to read the undercurrent in his voice too. “I’m not upset about the baby. I’m upset that she was going to go out tonight and risk her and the child.” Apparently Felicity hadn’t thought of that either as she turned to look at Laurel. 

“Laurel you can’t have thought that was a good idea. You can’t be fighting anymore.” They were right but she hated being told what she could or could not do. “I was going to be careful. I know I can’t do anything dangerous but I can take care of both of us.” Her hand was placed protectively over her stomach. “And what if it wasn’t something simple? What if we had run into something more dangerous. Damn it Laurel you always do us. You don’t think about the consequences of your actions you let your emotions guide you.” The tears were welling up in her eyes. She couldn’t even argue against it because it was true. She felt Oliver pull her into his arms and Felicity hug her from behind. He kissed the top of her head and sighed. “I’m happy but not more fighting. Black Canary is officially on maternity leave.” He let go of her and Felicity grabbed her hands. “You can help me down here and we can look at baby stuff while they’re out there.” She felt her wipe a few tears away. “Let’s go home. We have a lot to talk about.”


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With two babies on the way, moving in seems like the next most logical steps but not everyone is sure they're ready for it.

Laurel should have known this was a conversation that was coming up sooner rather than later. Even if only Felicity had been pregnant it was one that needed to happen. It may have been necessary but that didn’t mean she was ready for it. Laurel loved Oliver and Felicity but she wasn’t ready for such a big step. Still with two babies and all three of them living in different places it didn’t make sense for them not to move in together. But it wasn’t just moving in for her. When Laurel made a commitment it was all or nothing and while having a baby may seem like that already she wasn’t sure if she was ready to consciously take such a step.

She had been burned to many times to willingly jump into the fire again. Every argument they used against her made sense logically, she was just scared that if she did this she was going to get hurt again. But she couldn’t tell them that, tell them that just because she loved them, she wasn’t sure she trusted them. Laurel certainly didn’t trust herself in this matter.

The baby book sat in her lap opened up to the section on being eight weeks pregnant. She wasn’t reading it, her eyes staring at the words but not seeing anything. Laurel sat on a couch at the Queen mansion waiting for the two of them to come home and discuss them all living together again. She wasn’t ready to give up her safe haven. Her apartment was the place she could go to escape her problems, especially when they were fighting. And giving it up meant she trusted that Oliver and Felicity wouldn’t decide that they would rather be together without her. She knew the baby she carried now would bind them to her forever but that didn’t mean they would live happily ever after. Saying yes meant giving up her safety net but saying no meant she felt she still needed it. Laurel just had to decide what was more important to her feeling safe or taking the risk that they wouldn’t leave her like everyone does.

Hearing the door open she glanced up and bit her lip. She still hadn’t made her decision and if she kept this conversation going indefinitely she really would lose them. Felicity had already decided she had thought it was a good idea but that it should be the three of them. Laurel watched them walk into the living room together. She couldn’t hear what they were saying but based on the smile on their faces she doubted it was about the conversation she didn’t doubt was about to be brought up. She could watch the two of them forever, just enjoying seeing them both so in love. Even the stab of jealousy she got as she watched Oliver place his hand over Felicity’s stomach where their child was growing inside of her was something she enjoyed. Normally she wasn’t jealous, not when it was the two of them, but the last few days and the thoughts moving in together brought to the front of her mind was bringing out some of her worse emotions.

Laurel shut the book, letting it make some noise as to alert them to her presence. They smiled brightly at her but all she could manage was a halfhearted one. “What’s wrong?” Leave it to Felicity to be able to read her so easily. “I can’t do this.” They both tensed and Oliver took a step forward in front of Felicity like she was going to attack them. “Can’t do what?” His voice was hesitant, a mixture between worried about her and hurt that she was going to leave them. “Move in with you both. You should,” her eyes glanced over toward Felicity, “but I can’t. I can’t…I’m afraid.” She couldn’t continue before she was crying her lip trembling. She felt so stupid. Felicity was sitting beside her before she could blink but Oliver hadn’t moved. He looked even tenser than he had a second ago. “Laurel, baby. What’s to be afraid of?” Oliver didn’t need to ask, he knew her, knew her fears and insecurities. Knew what she was saying even if the words never left her mouth. ‘I don’t trust you. I don’t trust either of you not to hurt me.’ She couldn’t look at Felicity her eyes locked on Oliver. 

They had been lovers once. Close enough that she had considered this without hesitation. Then she brought it up and her world had come crashing down. They just stared at each other for several minutes a silent conversation passing between them. Guilt and the past being brought up without a single word uttered.

He wanted to hear her say it. To say after everything she still didn’t trust them. Oliver got it, she had lost everyone in her life in one form or another but this relationship was already complicated enough and with two children on the way it was just going to become more so. The only way they worked was for them to trust each other. And if Laurel wasn’t ready to take that chance maybe it was just better this ended now. He would still be a father to this child, but he couldn’t go through this. Oliver glanced away his heart breaking even at the idea of losing one of the women he loved.

“That you’re going to decide to leave me, that you don’t want me anymore.” He hadn’t expected her to say the words and his lips parted slightly. This was a start Laurel feel fast and she felt deeply but he had never known her to be so open about her insecurities. She’d rather pretend everything was fine and that she didn’t need anyone.

Felicity gasped not expecting the words at all. She had thought they had worked past this months ago. It had been almost two years that they’ve all been together and the road may have been rocky but she didn’t see anyone walking away from this. And she loved Laurel, loved her as much as she loved Oliver. Maybe not in the same way, but love shouldn’t be the same for everyone. Oliver was her hero, her knight in shining armor but Laurel was her stars. She made the darkness such a beautiful and bright place. 

And that part Laurel understood. Oliver was her partner, heat and passion, someone to fight beside her or with her. Felicity was her Queen, she gave her another reason to fight. To protect someone who guided them in their worst of moments and celebrated with them in their best. She was comfort and home. And that made her fears worse because losing one was enough to scar the parts that remained untouched but to lose both would shatter her.

Felicity brushed a strand of hair out of her face and glanced back at Oliver. It was easy to read the worry in her eyes, the concern for the woman they loved. “We’re not going to leave you Laurel.” Laurel hadn’t noticed him walk over to her until he was crouching down in front of him. “She’s right. We’re here to stay.” Except they would leave her, everyone left her. “You made that promise before and you still left.” They had both left, though that was before she had even known what her feeling where for the two of them. She felt the sigh more than she heard. She couldn’t bear to look at either of them. Oliver placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up to look at him. “Yes and I’m sorry for that. But I have always come back.” His eyes drifted between the two women. “You two have always brought me back home.”

Laurel who had always seen the man he had become and never let him forget where he came from. She was his compass, the person who made sure he stayed true to himself and gladly kicked his ass whenever he wavered. And Felicity his future, who saw the man he would become. She was that light in the dark that reminded him there was always a way back, something to come back to. “It’s not going to always be easy but the three of us, we can do this. But you have to trust us.” There was pain in his words and when she looked at Felicity she saw the pain mirrored in her eyes. “We’ll figure this out together… Maybe, maybe you can still keep your apartment and move in with us. Than when you feel….” Felicity didn’t know the right word to use. Safer, happier, better, none of them seem to fit. “When you… Later you can decide to give it up.” She didn’t like the suggestion but she wanted Laurel to feel safe, like she had a place to go back to. “No.” It was Oliver who didn’t like that idea. He knew Laurel, knew that allowing her that safety net would mean she would either use it or convince herself that they let her keep it because they were going to leave her. “You need to trust us Laurel. We’re not going to leave you.” Laurel’s eyes drifted between the two and she saw Felicity start to say something when she shook her head. “Okay, just be patient with me.”

The hug from Felicity was a little unexpected but she returned it and smiled at the kiss on the top of her head. Oliver was smiling softly at her and grabbed her hands squeezing them gently. “Good, now that that is settled. How about the five of us grab something to eat? You two must be starving.” She was still terrified but the change of subject made her feel a bit more relaxed. This wasn’t done with but for now everything was good.


End file.
